The Relationship
by TaeyaN
Summary: This story takes place after the events of the Last Knight. A sweet relationship between the scout and his leader. (I suck at summaries but hey my first story! not much OPxBBB in the world so why not?)
1. New Place

CHAPTER 1 :NEW PLACE

It has been 6 months ever since the incident of the collision between earth and cybertron it was an intense battle yet for the autobots and humans. They celebrated their victory 3 weeks after and made a thank you celebration where Optimus did all the talk,thanks,and vows to the world. After that the KSI cooperation decided to make a place where the autobots could live in,instead of living in a junkyard.Kade and his new family found a new lively hood away from the city just like their past home,they live in a mansion though. At the time of night in England,group of illegal racers gatherd for a race,bets were made and the crowd has gathered,on the far distance a certain two figures who looks into the occasion. It was Bumblebee and a certain new friend he made ater the battle who reminded him of both Sam and Charlie,they met accidentally when James saw Bee transforming into his 'bot form which made Bee panic at first but when James said that he knew him and that he saw him on TV,that made Bee calm down and eventually befriend him. "Hey you see that Bee? Thats an illegal race track the most dangerous type of race,they make bets and stuff and some maybe even connected to mafia and gang situations" said the new friend who goes by the name of James. /man does that look scary but cool at the same time/ Bee channelled through his radio. "Hah! Tell me about it, one of my classmates tried to join in the track but got injured badly after,back when I was in college" James said as he did an impression of a driver. Bee then thought for a minuet and suddenly got a crazy Idea./ Hey what if I join in?/channelled Bee. "What?! No you will get in touble if you do,and your [BF] prime will have my a*" James said as he stood up and started to walk back towards the roof door." Anyway just don't get into those type of things and go home KID, its getting late" James said as he closed the door and left./ Hey just because your 30 yrs old doesn't mean you can call me a kid! I'm a thousand years older than you!/Bee channelled annoyingly as he stood up." When converted to human age your younger than me!" Shouted James distantly. Bee then let out a huff and jumped off the roof and in mid air he transformed into his car mode and drove back to the head quarters.As Bee drove through the city he couldn't help but admire its history,the people,and community.When Bee entered the underground quarters, he realized that he has been out for too long the whole place was empty except for a certain samurai. "I spy with my eye a bee

Who was beated And flies away in shame" Drift said as he sat on top of the handle of the sword meditating./ugh... Drift leave me alone/Bee channelled annoyingly. Drift then went down and hid his sword "I have defeated you,so there is nothing to be annoyed about. Also Senpai had been worrying about you kohai Bee" Drift said as he walked towards his quarters and gave a look towards Bee.Just this morning Bee stupidly challenged Drift to a sparing match but lost and embarrassed himself in front of James who just laughed./Oh.. right, right Optimus ill handle him/ Bee then walked quickly towards the main hall and saw Optimus sitting on a transformer sized chair"hmph children.." Drft said as he closed the auto door./( oh.. I made him worried... s*t)/ Bee knew that his lover could be really protective at times and he just can't help but feel a bit annoyed but he understands him. Bee only put one foot into the room and Optimus' head shot up and spotted Bee, and that made the latter startled." Bumblebee!" Optimus said as he stood up and walked towards Bee. "Bumblebee,where have you been?, its already way passed the promised time,I thought you and James were only going to have a joyride around the city" Optimus said as he held Bee's shoulders and looked at him with eyes of a worried husband. /(so this how it feels like... poor Sam..)/Bee thought as he remembered how Sam would always try to make an excuse to calm down his worried mom. As both Bee and Optimus "talked-it-out" an inventor who became a knight who is Kade almost walked in on them if not for the (innocent) tension he would have been caught eavesdropping on them.( what are they talking about? What's with the tension?) Kade thought as he slowly moved out of his hiding spot just to hear their conversation./that's What we exactly did we did, joyride but it took too long... 'cause of... traffic?/ Bee channelled unsurely. "I am not convinced by that Bumblebee now tell me the truth please" Optimus said as he softly looked into Bee's eyes.

(Weird I never saw Optimus this way to anyone...)Kade thought still listening from afar. After a while of thinking of what to do he finally decided.

/fine I'll tell.../ Bee took a deep breath and started./ok, so as we were driving around we uh... well...someone challenged us on a race in exchange he will give us his house...and well James really needed a new house to live in since it was already way passed his monthly payment and his landlord threatens to kick him out if he doesn't pay/ Bee half lied to Optimus which he felt bad about. "So that's the reason why you were late" Optimus said as he softly sigh. Bee continue to feel nervous as he played with his fingers.Kade who is still stalling continued to listen. Letting out a sigh once more Optimus gave Bee a permission to continue, Bee then continued./then if the guy who challenged us win... he will take me as his own "car"/ Bee channelled hesitantly which made Optimus' surprised "then..? Who won?" The latter asked./me and James...won..,but James declined the prize,'cause he knows that what he is doing is illegal and all/ Bee knew that James wouldn't be unfair, he is a type of man to do things truly and not in a cheating way and thats what Bee likes about that man. Optimus then stared at his scout for a good second and asked" so what did James asked for instead of the house?" Bee then lifted his head up in shock, to the fact that Optimus believed that James wanted more than a house. /he just said to the challenger that the race was just for fun, after that we just continued to joyride/ Bee then prayed to Primus that Optimus would be convinced by his half-lie and be aware that James is not a bad image towards Bee, Bee respects James and his "Philosophy" towards being bored and stuff but there are times where James made Bee uneasy. Bee was brought out of his "train of thought" by the gentle touch that Optimus gave him. "Alright I will let this go for now" Bee's large eyes widen in surprise and hugged Optimus in guilt and love. /thanks alot Optimus!, I...I'm also very sorry that I made you worry sick,it's just been awhile since I've had a human friend/ Bee said as he buried his head into Optimus' neck, Optimus then felt warmth and fuzzy when ever they have moments like this with no one to interrupt their bonding (This 'bot will be the death of me... ) Optimus thought as he hugged Bee tighter and let out a small laugh that made Bee confused./why are you laughing Optimus?/Bee asked as he went back to look at him." Nothing it's just that we rarely get moments like this together and we even manage this relationship throughout the many years we've been together" Optimus said as he touched Bee's small hand and gently kissed his knuckles./same...sometimes I'm unaware that we had a relationship due to us hiding it from the other 'bots-/ "Bumblebee could you speak with your real voice whenever we are alone?" Optimus cutted off Bee and rested his forehead onto Bee's."Sure anything for you Optimus..."Bee spoke in his true voice which was still unfixed,rough,and unclear. The Prime smiled in happiness as he remembered the past years of them together back in Cybertron. How everything was ok..how they met...how they fell in love. But even today, Bee in his arms is still better than anything. As the two autobots have their moment the the hiding man was in shock and awe, not knowing what to do with the new information,he stood up and quickly left the hall unnoticed. Kade was not aware that the two 'bots are in a secret relationship, even if it wasn't obvious in the outside, but Kade knew one thing, he must support the two, Kade is not a type of man to just judge anything. The next day came and everyone went out of their quarters groggy." Arrrrgh!! Why the f*k do we have to wake up so darn early!!" Crosshair complained loudly as they walked into their own training grounds within the Base. "Boss said were go'in to train, don' kno' why tho" Hound said as he put on his cap and lit his metal ciggar, Drift navigate the new so called "training ground" Drift narrowed his eyes. "Doesn't this Dojo look to little and square?" Crosshair complained loudly again in agreement "And why the F*CK is the training grounds lame!!!" Crosshair then started shooting like a maniac.


	2. Busted

BUSTED

As Crosshair shoot the place like a maniac the 'bots who were in ther blocked or dodged the bullets.

"Crosshair calm down!" Hotrod shouted over the continuous fires. As the mayhem continued to happen, Bee and Hound just can't handle the anger of a 'bot who aims to be a leader (but NEVER becomes one) heck they don't even know whats motivating him.

Drift manage to get near Crosshair and knock him down with an uppercut "Contain your own anger When is out smarted You'll go down with that anger" Bee thought that Drift thinks that his poetry or what he calls Haiku will make everything better well it didn't at all, it just made Crosshair more pissed than ever.

Just when they were going to "kill" each other Optimus came with a strange light and jolly aura that made everyone stop.

"Good morning autobots, I see that you did not understand the functions of this new training ground that the KSI made for us" Optimus said.

The moment he went inside ,the whole place turned into a deserted town. The whole change made Crosshair silent and just go back to his show-off self.

"Heh, I wouldn't have raged into madness if ya' guys told me that this place is awesome" Crosshair said as he stood up and hid his guns.

/says the man who just almost kill everyone/ Bee channelled as he pointed at his dislocated arm and put it back to place.

"Haaaaah, its way better than getting hit in the spark" Crosshair said and patted Bee's back who flings it off.

After a few words and instructions to function the Training Grounds they decided what type of dummy for training. The training ground is an danced technology that can change its location depending of the difficulty levels. The dummies or enemies the training ground projects are mostly disepticons or other worldly things (imagination).

As Optimus explained the rules they started. As they train Bee noticed that Optimus was in a good mood, of course he would be, not after what they did last night.

You see last night Bee wanted Optimus to sleep but Optimus said that he didn't feel sleepy at all, this made Bee think

"what can make Optimus go to sleep?" Bee though for a while until Optimus said

"only your voice can make me rest" Bee didn't get it at first but then understood.

They went to Optimus' quarters put him to his large recharging bed and Bee started to sing one of the cybertronian songs he knew with his voice. Bee wasn't a good singer but he knows how to hit the notes well dispite this unfixed voice. As time passed by of Bee singing, Optimus fell asleep and that made Bee shocked. Bee guessed that he is Optimus' weakness but who is he kidding his lover's weakness is never known not even to him.

Bee was brought out of his thoughts when he saw a large debris flying at him. Bee ducked down and shoot the dummy who threw the debris.

"Bumblebee, concentrate" Optimus said through the speakers as he observed them training through the hidden glass.

/ROGER!!/ Bee channelled loudly as he dodged more thrown debris.

Drift came to his aid and used karate skills to distance the huge dummy from Bee. Once Bee saw the opportunity, he jumped as high as he could, brought out his Hammer and crushed the dummy disappearing into pixels.

"Decided to use your mighty weapon kouhai Bee?" Question Drift as he crossed his arms.

/I only use this in tight situations/ channelled Bee as he put back the Hammer.

"Wise words you have use to say But will you truly Do what you have said?" Drift poetically said as he brought out his two swords and slashed the upcoming dymmy.

/Of course, I'm always true with my words, did you forget? I'm most trustworthy to the humans than you/ Bee channelled as jogged towards the dummy and blasted it.

After the training they take a break.

Cade came to the HQ of the autobots to see if they liked the suggestion he gave to the KSI cooperation in an exchanged of them saving the world many times.

He then saw Optimus talking to one of training ground facilitators. Cade looked at Optimus as he talked, he acted differently towards other people but to Bee, he acted as if he trusted him more and care about him more. Of course he would he and Bee had been fighting side by side for many years and it would make sense but when he looked at the other 'bots from before and now, Optimus cared about them 'cause he is their commander and leader but to Bee he is somewhat more than a leader, **He is his lover..** thats what Cade thinks by the way they interacted last night and Cade did agree that he would support them no matter the circumstances but he wants answers. If he wants answers he is gonna ask him directly.

"Hey!, morning Optimus!" Cade said as he walked up towarss them.

"Morning Cade, the autobots appreciate the suggestion you made for us they said it is useful to kill boredom and increase fighting skills" Optimus said as he looked at the training ground facilitator and dismissed him by nodding.

"Well it's the only thing the KSI have to do as a thank you gift to you guys" Cade said as he looked at the worn out autobots.

Bee raised his head when he noticed Cade and happily waved at him who waved back. He then secretly looked at Optimus who was smiling softly when Bee waved.

Well thats a face I don't see him make everyday... Cade thought as he observed Optimus.

Cade then decided that it's a good time to ask him about Bee and Optimus's relationship.

Cade took a deep breath and looked at Optimus.

"Hey... Optimus can I talk to you for a sec? Just us two" Cade said as he turned around and started to walk towards the doors.

"Of course..." Optimus said as he turned around and take a last look at Bee then followed Cade.

There was only silence on their way to the main hall which made Optimus worried for his human friend. They then reached the destination and Cade stopped and looked at Optimus.

"alright.. I'm gonna be blunt... and be honest with me..."Cade started

Optimus sensed that this is going to be a serious conversation, but about what?

"Are you and Bee on a relationship?"

Optimus froze as he tried to process on what Cade just said. They have been found out..


	3. understanding and problems

Author's note

I'm so sorry for not being able to update recently my fan fiction app was uninstalled by my dad accidentally and our internet suddenly disappeared and stopped working so yeah that was my problem for not updating for a long time…

Optimus looked at Cade who was waiting for an answer, looking interested to what Optimus has to say. Optimus was hesitant to say anything he didn't want Cade to think that he didn't trust him and Optimus wants to protect the relationship he has with Bee.

"Look I know that its hard for you to tell the truth but I promise I won't say anything to anyone, Optimus… I'm a man of my word" Cade reassured Optimus with a smile. He wants to know if what he saw last night was his true emotions shown only to his beloved.

"*Sigh* I trust in you Cade that you won't tell anyone and keep it a secret" Optimus said as he rested againts the wall.

"I promise…" Cade then sat down on the foot of Optimus ready to listen to what his friend has to say about his secret relationship.

Bee continued to look at the observation glass that both Optimus and Cade were last seen standing wondering where they went.

"Hey Bee the longer you look the more they aren't gonna come back ya'kno? Any way what do you want from Boss and Cade?" Hound said taking notice of Bee's attention to the empty observation glass.

/Its none of your business old man/ Bee channels to Hound who was checking his guns, taking care of them as if they were living things.

/Dude why are you treating your s*it like people?/ Bee asked quite weirded out.

"That is non' ya' business kid" Hound copied Bee while petting his small head and walking off into the battle grounds where both Drift and Crosshairs is batteling against the dummies.

/wonder what their doin'/Bee said while standing up to join the battle.

"The two knights must be talking about the future stuff like what leaders do" Crosshairs said as he blasted the head of a fallen dummy.

"Why are you interested tho? Have a gay crush towards Cade?"Crosshairs said while poking at Bee's head teasing him.

/WTF?!?/

" Me and Bumblebee has been in a relationship for a long time actually, ever since Cybertron was a peaceful place" Optimus said while remembering the good old days with everyone.

"Our first meeting wasn't very pleasing but our second was great, tho problems were coming in and out ,we manage to get to know each other" Cade continue to listen to him in interest.

"And in a middle of a battle Bumblebee manage to tell me his feelings but in secret" Optimus then stood up making Cade stand too.

"But when it comes to relationships in Cybertron is gender a thing to worry? Cause on earth we have no problem with homosexuality but some people are well… uncomfortable with it" Cade asked as he wiped his pants.

"Well we are just like your kind, we are ok with the kind of relationship but its weird to others, but that is not why I keep our relationship a secret"Optimus said as he started to walk towards his quarters along side Cade.

" Let me guess, enemies can use Bee as a weakness towards you" Cade said trying his best to catch up.

"Your right with that one but its actually my position as a Prime" Optimus said as he offers Cade to sit on his shoulder after realizing Cade was running after him.

"What does your position have to do with being in a relationship? Is it forbidden?" Asked Cade trying to regain his breath.

"It is forbidden, we Primes are leaders and we must not show weaknesses to our foes, and we should not get distracted with things like 'Love' "

Optimus said while walking down the hall.

"If the Autobots knew about this, it will affect them greatly" He continued. Cade let out a sigh realizing on how similar earth is to Cybertron when it comes to things like this but he was amazed to that a leader, going up against the rule just to be with someone he wants to be with.

Reaching the quarters of Optimus Cade went down and told him that he will keep his promise and left when his phone rang. Smiling Optimus felt glad that he met a friend like Cade.

The day ended with all the bots tired and worn out due to training, everyone went to their own quarters to rest for the day but the scout is still up and going with energy.

/come on guys just one more?/ Bee begged both Hotrod and Crosshairs who were done playing video games with Bee.

"Geez Bee, can't ya' see that the team is tired? How much energy do ya' have? Fu*king scouts man" Crosshairs said walking away back to his quarters.

/a*shole!!!/ Bee channels loudly at Crosshairs as he throws the large game controller at him but only to be blocked by Hotrod catching it and returning it to Bee.

"Don't worry Bee I'm quite interested in the game, let's play tomorrow again ok?" Hotrod said in his French accent as he walked back to his quarters.

Bee let out a sigh and sat back still looking at the still open wide screen, thinking what to do since he couldn't sleep yet, until he was interrupted by a call from James.

Getting excited he answers the call knowing that humans can have crazy ideas to no end.

"Hello? Bee?" Asked James

/heya! James, why did you call?/ Bee replied with excitement.

"Well I got a problem…" James said uneasy.

/so... What's the problem?/ Bee asked knowing that humans have tons of problems too that they them self can't solve.

"I got kicked out of my apartment and I have no where to go…. Help me…" James said sounding as if he is going to cry.

/well s*it/

Note:

Sorry its short but its good to be back even tho I just post three chapters only…

Help me friends!!!!!

I'm out of ideas!!!!


End file.
